


Однострочники 19.22 дети и Бобби

by CoffeeCat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 23:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14460144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeCat/pseuds/CoffeeCat
Summary: Ядерный апокалипсис, число людей на планете падает до десяти тысяч. Дин и Сэм в бункере у Бобби. "Теперь ты, наконец, заведешь детей?"





	Однострочники 19.22 дети и Бобби

Бобби смотрел на обормотов и не узнавал. Винчестеры теперь вечно ходили грязными, уставшими, загнанными как два коня и... счастливыми.

Бобби не помнил точной цифры, на западном побережье осталось от силы тысяч десять людей. Сверхъестественное вымерло, жрать больше ничего не умели, вот и передохли. Умелые охотники вроде Винчестеров были на вес золота, а среди женщин и нарасхват. Когда братья возвращались в поселение на мулах, шатающихся от усталости, к ним выбегали уже человек двадцать ребятишек. Старшие скоро будут с отцами уходить, учиться добывать еду в жестоком мире.

Вечером как всегда завалятся в гости, поделятся копчёным оленем, напьются ароматного чая с мёдом, хлебнут для настроения медовухи. И в при свечном пламени будут рассказывать что видели, где были, а изредка вспоминать прошлую жизнь. Хмельные и размякшие, они разбредутся по своим берлогам, к заждавшимся жёнам, выберутся от них через неделю.

На проводы Бобби как всегда не пойдёт, там соберутся оба "гарема" и все свободные женщины города. И будут стрелять глазками в сторону холостого пасечника, придётся отбиваться от жаждущих подсесть ему под бочок. Бобби до сих пор женщин дичился. В прошлый отъезд братцы подкинули ему своих спиногрызов, человек восемь, и теперь Бобби точно знал ответ на вопрос, хочет ли он заводить детей. Ну уж нет!


End file.
